marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Monster-Size Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Fritz Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** Items: * Perfume Vehicles: * Helicopters | StoryTitle2 = Hulk By Night | Writer2_1 = Steve Niles | Penciler2_1 = Lucio Parrillo | Inker2_1 = Lucio Parrillo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = Bruce Banner wakes up in the middle of a forest in Italy where he is found by Jack Russel. Russel tells Bruce to come to his shelter for the night, saying that he has an opportunity for him. At Jack's home, the man offers Bruce some money if he agrees to lock Jack into a cage for the night. When Bruce learns that Jack just wants to be locked up for the night, that there is nothing shady about his request, he agrees to do it. When Jack is locked in the cage, he reveals that he knows that his companion is Bruce Banner. He tells him that Bruce could relate to his plight, but before he can explain what it is, the full moon comes out. Jack warns Bruce to stay away from his cage as her turns into the Werewolf. However, Bruce doesn't get away fast enough, and the Werewolf clashes him in the chest. This sudden attack stresses Banner out enough to cause him to transform into the Hulk. The Hulk smashes the cage, and their scrap takes them out into the forest. When the Werewolf slips away, the Hulk tracks it down and stops it from attacking a young couple out for a drive. Their fight continues on through the night until dawn when the two revert back to human form. When Bruce wakes up in the morning he finds Jack gone. Instead there is a newspaper about the couple's account of their battle, some money and a note from Jack thanking him from doing something he would regret and hopes the money will help Bruce get back to America. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Two teenagers Locations: * Items: * Cage * Newspaper Vehicles: * Car | StoryTitle3 = Goom's Fairy Tales | Writer3_1 = Paul Tobin | Penciler3_1 = Dave Williams | Inker3_1 = Dave Williams | Colourist3_1 = Val Staples | Letterer3_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = Goom tells his son Gogam a horrifying story about the most dangerous monster on planet Earth: The Hulk. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Supporting Characters: * Goom * Googam * Shivoor Antagonists: * King of the Spider Monsters * Tim Boo Ba * Monster from the sea (Goliath) * Lo-Karr Bringer of Doom * Fin Fang Foom Locations: * Colony World X-IV ** Googam's bedroom Items: * "Goom's Fairy Tales" book * Tales of Suspense Vol 1 15 poster | StoryTitle4 = Blood Count | Writer4_1 = Peter David | Penciler4_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker4_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis4 = Count Dracula is looking out the window of his castle and witnesses as villagers come to attack. However, instead of the traditional pitchforks and torches, these villagers come armed with guns and flamethrowers, much to the annoyance of the vampire lord. Suddenly, the Hulk lands outside near the castle and the locals turn their attentions to him. The weapons, of course, are ineffectual against the Hulk and he easily forces the peasants away. Impressed by the Hulk's great strength, Dracula invites him into his home. Surprised to find someone who considers him a friend, the Hulk accepts the invitation. Dracula shows the Hulk around his castle but the Hulk is only mildly curious about where he is. Noting that the creature has great power, Dracula plans to drink his blood, but has to find a cunning way to do so as his fangs could not pierce the Hulk's flesh, nor could he face the monster's power. Since the Hulk is growing tired, Dracula offeres to let the monster sleep in one of his bed chambers. As the creature sleeps his pulse slows triggering a reversion back into Bruce Banner. Banner wakes up disorientated and begins looking around the castle. He is found by one of the many brides of Dracula, who takes him to Dracula. The two are reintroduced, as Banner doesn't recall meeting him as the Hulk, and despite the fact that he is uneasy about being in this Transylvanian castle, he doesn't believe in Vampires. Dracula prepares a fest for Banner, and when the scientist's guard is down, Dracula tries to use his hypnotic powers on Bruce. Bruce resists, but his bride is impatient and bites down on Banner's shoulder before he can fully control Bruce. This triggers a transformation into the Hulk, infuriating Dracula. However, the taste of Banner's irradiated blood has freed the bride from Dracula's control and she tries to attack him, forcing Dracula to ram a stake into her heart, killing her. The Hulk is furious and when Dracula tries to hypnotise him again, puts the Hulk into a fury and he trashes Dracula's castle and leaps away. The destruction has drawn the villagers out again and they chase Dracula into the woods. However, he summons the local wolves to attack and disarm the villages with their weapons so he can feast on the villagers instead. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Bride of Dracula Other Characters: * Villagers Locations: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * Skate | Solicit = It’s a knock-down, drag-out fight between the Gamma-powered Hulk, and the original science project gone wrong, the lightning-born Frankenstein's Monster! The science-spawned beast of the Victorian Age meets the modern menace of the Nuclear Age, and when these monsters mash, forget the torches and pitchforks… just run! Guest starring a hoary host of Marvel’s scariest creatures and bogeymen smashing and terrorizing their way through this Monster-Sized issue! | Notes = Continuity Notes It's Alive! It's Alive!!! * The narrative of this story states that this tale takes places "Three Years Ago". This story fits into the Hulk's chronology between and . That story was published three years prior to this special. As such, the measurement of time stated here should be considered a topical reference per the time compression rules of the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Per the measurement of Timescale, modern readers should interpret the passage of time of a little under a year between Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #87 and this story. * Victoria states that she is the great-granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein and states that she is 73 years old. Since she has been using methods to slow her aging process, the age she mentions here should also be considered a topical reference as the passage of time between her birth and this story will continue to expand as the Timescale slides forward. Modern readers should assume that Victoria was born in 1932 and calculate her age accordingly. * Victoria states that Frankenstein hasn't been seen in "many years". This should also be considered a topical reference due to the time compression principals of the Sliding Timescale. Based on the measurement of time between and this story, it would have actually been roughly less than a year since the last time the Frankenstein's Monster had been seen in the modern age. Goom's Fairy Tales * This story is not considered part of Earth-616 cannon as it does not fit with any pre-established continuity with any of the Marvel Monsters featured in this tale, as well as the Hulk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}